


New Years Kiss

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Really its like the size of a crumb though, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: Sala makes Mickey a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR  
> Sorry this is a day late

Emil ran over to Mickey and Sala, breathing heavily.  
"GUYS," He yelled.  
  
"Emil! We are in public please do NOT yell!" Mickey whisper screamed, already pulling his sister and best friend away from staring eyes.  
Sala giggled and her and Emil started talking. Mickey kept his grip on them and dragged them over behind a building.  
  
"Emil!" Mickey scolded and let them both go.  
Emil faked a look of sorrow for less than a minute. He smiled ear to ear, and his smile was infectious. Soon Mickey had a small grin on his face and Sala was smiling.  
  
"What are you so excited about, Emil?" Sala asked.  
  
Emil jumped up and down a little bit. He was like a child on Christmas waiting to open a gift. It was certainly cute.  
  
It was a well known secret between the twins of Mickey's crush on Emil. Sala would never tell, or risk her crush on a certain Russian being exposed. Both of them knew they would never tell. Only if their life depended on it. Right now all he wanted to do was kiss the man senseless, preferably not in front of his sister though.  
"I wanted to ask what party you guys were going to tonight!" He explained hurriedly, "cause I'm gonna go wherever you go."  
  
Mickey grabbed his phone and wrote an address into the notes.  
  
"Go here, we'll be there." He said firmly and turned to grab Sala "C'mon Sala we gotta go find Mila... See you later Emil..."  
  
Emil smiled wider, if that was possible. "See you later too Mickey! You too Sala!"  
  
But Mickey was already out of the alley. Sala gave goodbyes and ran after him.

After a few minutes of walking she elbowed him. "You should kiss him tonight."

Oh right, New Years.

"No." He didn't want to think about this.  
Of course he wanted to, he just was too afraid of rejection. He had been friends with Emil long before he fell for him. He didn't want to ruin it. 

He heard Sala take a deep breath. 

"I'll kiss Mila if you do this." She bargained, knowing he wouldn't pass up this opportunity for anything. 

He had been begging for Sala to just ask her out already, the look Mila gave her when she thought no one was looking was priceless. Him and Emil had both spotted it countless times. The other way too, Sala had her own look of infatuation.

"I'll think about it..." he replied before breaking into a run towards a taxi, smiling giddily.

 

 

Michele walked up to the table and got a glass of beer. Emil had shown up a while before, he had almost begun to think he wouldn't have to worry about the deal. He needed Sala to finally kiss Mila and get it over with but... was it worth it?

He returned to the table where the topic of his thoughts was sitting, just sitting, but with a look of... happiness was it? He couldn't place it. He sat down across from him and pointed towards Sala.  
"She's gonna kiss her at midnight." He was surprised at his own words, he hadn't meant to say anything!

The alcohol was getting to him.

Emil's jaw dropped at his bluntness. He closed it quickly and looked over at Sala and Mila bewildered.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked.

"I made a deal with 'er" he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"What kind of deal?"

"Nothin'."

Emil threw his hands in the air and smiled. "I get it, it's a secret"

Mickey stared at him for a moment to long. He broke the silence by nodding quickly.  
"Yeah...mhmmm...secretz..."

Emil laughed. "Michele, just how much alcohol have you had?" 

Mickey shrugged his shoulders and took a drink to cover his blushing face. It shouldn't be allowed to look that cute when laughing.

Suddenly he was being pulled along. He looked up to see his sister with that mischievous smile on her face.

"So are you gonna do it?" She asked when she pulled him over to the table.

He looked over to where Emil was looking, worriedly, around for the twins. Mila walked up to him and they started talking. Emil kept looking around for them. His face was so beautiful he wanted to cradle it and kiss his soft, chapped lips. Michele sighed and turned to face his sister.

"I'll do it, but you better hold up your end of the deal." He said.

Sala smiled ear to ear and moved her fingers in a cross formation over her heart.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." 

"SALA WHY WOULD YOU HOPE TO DIE" He whisper-screamed, obviously distressed.

She giggled and reassured him. A loud noise came from the TV.

15!  
Sala grabbed his arm and pointed to Mila and Emil  
14!  
She started running across the room  
13!  
He ran after her  
12!  
The room was a lot larger than he thought  
11!  
Was he ready for this??  
10!  
It was now or never  
9!  
He was almost there  
8!  
He was finally gonna do it  
7!  
Something he had dreamed of doing for years  
6!  
To the person he had fallen for  
5!  
This could be the biggest moment of his life  
4!  
Emil looked up at him running towards him  
3!  
His eyes sparkled in the light  
2!  
Michele stopped next to him, smiling  
1!  
He leaned in.

 

HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it enough, tell me and I'll write another chapter :)
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR  
> May 2017 be forgiving and happy


End file.
